inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old legion
"Test Failed, Chapter is noting but heretics now...." - Inquisitor Dogo of the Ordo Conteca The Old Legion The Old Legion was once known as the Enclave legion was a legion of Space Marine made for a test ordered by the inquisition, They test however was to see if Space Marines could once go Legion size if they were under the inquisition control, however the Enclave Legion was a cursed founding chapter, which made the test fail, And leaving a death of a intire Ordo. The Hard Beginning "There Gene-Seed is odd and will, very different then the other Chapterss, even for these tests were doing, But yet powerful and strong." The founding for them was hard on there gene-seed, infact it would be the very core of there twisted betrayal. The Odro Conteca was in charge of making sure that the Old Legion (Was the Enclave Legion at the time) was founded with perfectly and made sure that the High Lords of Terra and many imperial lords appove of the Legion. What was different about this Chapter was the appovel of legion size, The Ordo has been trying to forge this chapter for sometime, even after the Horus Heresy. but now they were able to do so, There was Chaos Warbands that was attacking imperial worlds. Gene-Seed Forging: There Gene-Seed was much different then the other chapters, The Chapters would make the Space Marines stronger and think clearly in battle, but only during battle. once not in battle they would act more different..... They would stay in the Shadows, and rarly say a Word. However they would say odd words that would give the other chapters like.... a odd kinda fear. History Battle of Gordem: Around 121.M36 the Old Legion (Currently was Enclave Legion) was sent to fight by the Ordos of the inquisition, The Ork Warboss by the name of Bone'Breakka his clan was taking imperial holds and looting them to make there Doom Stompa, The Old Legion came down to stop them by first retaking the holds. Which the Ork Warbass was in raged by, he lead his clan against the intire chapter, which was a great blow to both sides. Around 700 Space Marines were left around. the Orks were around 2000, There Chapter Master did not want to see more men die within his eyes and ordered bombs to be dropped on the Orks, however the Chapter Master did slay the Warboss during the dropping of the bombs. Enclave assault: Around 521.M36, was a assault on a hold of the imperium which a Dark Apostle as twisted the minds of the imperial citizens and fallen to the dark gods. The Enclave Legion was sent to Kill the citizens and remove the twisted thoughts of chaos. However the Dark Apostle was not alone, after he spreaded the word of chaos, he gather his chaos marines to then do sacrifices in the name of there Dark Gods. the Enclave Legion around this time assaulted with one of there companys. thought to be 5th Company but not stated within any data. But during that battle, the chaos marines battled one an other. The Enclave Legion managed to kill the Citizens and the traitors. which as counted as a victory, however The Chapter did found a old artifact which by the looks of it, was A old Chapter Relic, bearing there chapter badge and style of forging. however it beared dark magic, however the chapter would not Allow to leave a chapter relic behind. they took it to the Chapter Vaults, which was keep away form the eyes of the wanting. Secrets begin: The Chapters Gene-seed at this point, has affected the Enclave Legion a good amount by this time. There eyes have turned a complete glowing light blue and there skin has turned into a grey like color. which at this time people have started to call there founding the Cursed founding. The Chapter saw the others chapter spite and fear, and saw how they would not fight alone one an other. Which rather angered the Chapter. at this point they would not have the Support of the other Chapters, which the chapter need aid when needed, So the Chapter founded The Court of the Enclave, which would be the main leaders of the Legion. But also keep the darkest Secrets of the Chapter, how when this happened, The Chapter changed alot, adding so sort of Elite infiltrator which could sneak into other chapters, however the chapter did not know of this, Only the Court did. Infilrate: Around the 311.M39, The Chapter as Infilrated many chapters, Those being, Exorcists, Astral Claws, Deathwatch, Red Hunters, Ultramarines and the Black Dragons. However one the Infiltrators was action as Body Guard for a inquisitor, which was a Red Hunter. They found out that sortly that the inquisition has found out about the Court, which was nearly impossable for the oath of there chapter was told to keep the Court a Secret, The inquisition would order the Enclave Legion on a Crusade so they may be forgiven for there sins. Crusade of Repent: After the court was revealed, The Inquisition ordered them to repent for there sins and ordered them to go on a Crusade against the forces of Chaos, During this point the court was thought to be disbanded, which is was not, they lead still in the shadows, but taking dier tactics to avide getting found. During the Crusade they killed and purged Some warbands, the date was around 312.M39 when the crusde happened. however after they were forgiven the chapter was rather different.... Beginning of Betrayal: The Legions Master were cursed by a vision of chaos, which twisted there minds, the vision was a trick, thinking that the emperor needed true warriors, he need to refound the glory of the imperium, and destroy the inquisition and all chapters, This Vision begain them with recruiting fast and quickly, since they were legion size they had more then 1 world. They had around 3 worlds to recruit form, they recruited so fast that with 2 years time. they added over 1000 Space Marines to there legion, years past when the inquisition took notice of there size, they were around 10,000 Space Marine strong, the Inquisition ordered them to stop, but this was the beginning of there betrayal. The Mova War: Around 344.M39 was the beginning of there betryal, the Legion could not keep up with Power Armor needs, so which they went to dark mechanicus for help, which they accepted, they beared the looks of chaos and have alrighty falled to it, The Legion assaulted the World of Mova, which was the homeworld of the inquisition which founded there very legion. They first attacked the inquisitors Fortress, which currently beared all inquisitors, Once they entered the fortress the Inquisitors saw what happened to there Legion and saw there doom with it. Storms of bullets came at all inquisitors, each one killed, not lived, however one reached a Warned the imperium of what has happened. 15 days later many Space Marine chapters came to stop the Old Legion form doing anymore damage. But the damage they did, within 15 days was unreal, All cities were destroyed. dead bodys were everywere, and the legion was everywere. Shoting at the people they once swear to protect. the Chapter were ready to assault, those chapters beinging: Ultramarines, Black Dragons, Aurora Chapter, Storm Lords, Fire Lords, Night Watch, Iron Talons, Knights of the Raven, Crimson Guard, Imperial Hawks, Storm Warriors and the Blood Swords. Battle of Iron'hum City The Loyalist Chapters landed on Iron'hum city, which would be IronTalons, Blood Swords and the Crimson Guard. They landed and battled one an other. Legion holding them off, however the Knights of the Raven attacked form behind, and killed many Legion Warriors. Many Battles took place against all the chapters, which would be one of the hardest wars known to the imperium yet. The Legion however did not stay long, they gathered there Warriors and went to the Maelstorm to found there new homeworld, this homeworld would be Nerv. "The imperium is weak, noting that can support the trues of are god, are empeor, they shall repent for there sins, they shall die! they shall all die! Death to the false imperium!" - Deathmaster Mortis, The Hatred Begins: Around 555.M39, Mortis was the strongest out of the Court members, and killed all other members of the court, however He keep Mortum alive, who was his greatest servent and was loyal to him and only him, which he made Master Sorcerer, but keep him to serve Mortis forever. Now Mortis now was going to lead his crusade against he Hated foe, the imperium, Mortis was powerful and deadly. so he gathered So Warbands and would a Crusade against the imperium of man. First Death Crusade: Mortis was ready to lead his crusade alone with many Warbands, those being the Faithless, Steel Brethren, Adharon's Reavers and the Tainted. they would assault Vault'mor 2 which was the last living world in Vault'mor planet area. it was Feral World/ Death World, a Deadly world in a nutshell. Once they assaulted the Astral Claws alone with the Tiger Claws, there brother chapter, That were incharge of holding off the forces of chaos. They first assaulted the Great fortress of Vault'mor 2, Which was the HQ of the World and were the Lords of the Lone living world controlled the world, They Use drop pods to storm the city and the Great Fortress of the World, which the Astral Claws and Tiger Claws were currently Protecting, Will the warbands attacked the loyalists, The Lord were able to escape with there lives. The Tiger Claws shot back will the Astral Claws made sure the Lords were safely escaped the planet until it was retoken by the imperium, The Battle of the fortress was a battle that lasted 2 Days, were half was controlled by chaos and the other half was controlled the by the Space Marines, or the loyalists. The Forces of Chaos finally raided the other side, which came out to be hard victory for the forces of chaos, however was greatly needed victory. They now controlled the citys power, which was turned off, making night battles much more harder to fight in. which changed the Crusade by a long run. WIPCategory:Renegade Space Marine Chapter Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters